debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Truth Bullets/Guardians (Destiny)
Summary Guardians are the protagonist of the Destiny series. These are soldiers from one of three races: Awoken, Exo, and Human. They have been revived by Ghosts, chosen to wield the power of The Traveler and restore Earth to its once-treasured Golden Age by defeating the Darkness. While no Guardian is perfect and many will fall once again, the Ghosts exist to guide them and stand by to resurrect them when necessary. Not all Guardians are heroes or protagonists either. Some Guardians go rogue; Dredgen Yor is one such famous example, a Guardian who was resurrected and ran from the title of the Light-bearer to become a unit under the Darkness. This Light they refuse originates from the Traveler, a celestial object floating over the Earth's surface that grants the blessing of Light, a paracausal force meant to eradicate evil. There are various classes of Guardian. There are Warlocks, who primarily use the magic of Light, Hunters, who are lethal experts of stealth and quick combat, and Titans, mighty forces against which the Darkness is brittle. There are sub-classes to each of these based on the different elements the Guardians choose to wield. No matter what, every Guardian is decked out with some gun (as the demiurge of their kind), various combat vehicles and grenades. Many Guardians have forged a name for themselves, whether it be for their heroism, treachery, combat, or other various reasons. These include the Guardians Ikora Rey, Uldren Sov, Commander Zavala, Saint-14, Cayde-6, Osiris, Saladin Forge, Lord Shaxx, Anastasia Bray, Shiro-4 and most notably The Guardian, the main protagonist of both Destiny 1 and 2. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. At least Low 2-C, potentially 2-C, to High 2-A Name: The Guardians, Guardians, the Risen, Traveler-spawn, Light-bearers Origin: Destiny Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Varies between human, awoken and exo Attack Potency: Varies. At least Macrocosmic level+ (Crucible Guardians can fight Vex, which can simulate timelines by thinking, and they can make constructs injuring space-time. Vex can also break space-time and withstand being in the Vault of Glass, which tears apart time. Guardians can also damage the Vault of Glass and flood it with Light. Guardians can destroy the Templar, which has the power of the Vault of Glass. They can destroy Vex Minotaurs, which can fold space and time into Vex constructs. Vex can shortcircuit the universe. Comparable to weapons forged with Ascendant Energy, whereas the weakest of Ascendants. Guardians regularly kill Hive, which are as strong as their Ascendant counterparts), potentially Low Macroverse level (A single Vex mind created hundreds of duplicate timelines containing hundreds of different clones of scientists. Vex Minotaurs can make constructs extending across multiple universes), High Macroverse level+ (Some Guardians can pose as a threat to the greater Vex and various Hive gods such as Oryx, the Taken King and Crota, Son of Oryx. Guardians destroyed the Heart of the Black Garden, which transcends the Vex in their entirety and could bind them to all of space-time itself) Dimensionality: 3-D in the material world, 4-D to 5-D within the Vex Gate Network Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Scales to the Vex, which can navigate through space-time. Guardians have moved in the Black Garden, which grows into the past and future and also is adrift in time and space. Crucible Guardians can fight in the Burning Shrine, which is connected to the past, present and future. Guardians can also keep up with Vex Undying Minds, which exist and move within time. Guardians can navigate and fight within the Vex Gate Network, which is time. Vex Restorative Minds can build bridges through time) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies. At least Macrocosmic+, up to High Macroversal+ Durability: Varies. At least Macrocosmic level+ (Guardians can withstand average Vex attacks. They can also move within the Vault of Glass, which tears apart time), potentially Low Macroverse level, to High Macroverse level+ (Some Guardians can tank attacks from the greater Vex and Hive gods) Stamina: Limitless (Guardians only seem bothered by others' abilities when their Light is being siphoned or affected in a negative way) Range: Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, Tens of Meters with Grenades, Hundreds of Meters with some firearms (Some firearms function off of energy and not Light), High Macroversal+ with Light (This cuts across all of space-time, which includes the Ascendant Realm) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Guardians wield Light), Acausality (Types 3 and 4. Users of a paracausal force in Destiny inherit its paracausality. Light has shown several times to be paracausal), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9. Due to Light, Guardians do not die from natural causes such as age or sickness. They can regenerate from damage due to their Light. Guardians can important things such as Light and souls and still persist. Guardians are undead beings. As long as they have Light, Guardians can be resurrected by their Ghosts. Guardians have uncountably infinite replacements across space-time), Enhanced Senses (Light can be used to see through areas even if you're blind), Extrasensory Perception (Light can be used to find others. The strongest of the Guardians have Light strong enough to hear through the abyssal plains of the Ascendant Realm), Stealth Mastery (Hunters are masters of stealth, and various Guardians can get the jump on Vex and Hive), Cosmic Awareness, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Dimensional Storage (Via their Inventories), Aura (Guardians have Light auras), Astral Projection (Can project Light from their souls into the world), Regeneration and Resurrection (High-Godly. Even after having their concepts erased by Oryx or Gorgons, Guardians can be resurrected by their Ghosts and Light. This is confirmed to happen in the lore and the totality of their being is recreated), Healing (After a moment of taking damage their health recovers), Spaceflight (With ships), Power Modification (Their presence can turn guns from Void to Solar weapons), Purification (Guardians can purify areas/Light Oryx has corrupted), Holy Manipulation (Light is divine), Fundamental Light, Matter Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Aura (With Arc Blade they are surrounded by Light and can discharge Arc Light into enemies), Quantum Manipulation (Axion Bolt sends bolts of Void Light across axions), Forcefield Creation and Reality Warping (Ward of Dawn opens a forcefield as a pocket in the universe), Damage Reduction (Guardians within Ward of Dawn resist damage), Damage Boost (Guardians within Ward of Dawn receive a weapon damage boost), Electricity Manipulation (Fist of Havoc channels electric Arc Light and creates a field blast with it), Death Manipulation (Guardians can extract an essence upon death from the vacuum to use it as a weapon), Fire Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Weapon Creation (With Golden Gun), Information Manipulation (Lesser Vex in the Vex Gate Network exist as information), Gravity Manipulation (Glide breaks the bonds of gravity), Transmutation (Glimmer can be turned into any form of currency), Statistics Reduction and Life Manipulation (Shadowshot tethers a target to the Void, slowing them and draining their vitality]), Power Bestowal (Guardians can imbue their weaponry with Light), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Guardians can kill Ascendants in their Throne Worlds and steal energy from these worlds, where they are conceptual. Guardians can even kill Oryx, the Taken King in his Throne World. Guardians have also been known to kill the strongest among the Vex, such as Atheon, existing in conceptual form), Principle Manipulation (Guardians can kill various Taken, which are described as shapes, making them principles), Spatial Manipulation (Blink is used to tear space and leap from point to point, in order to not be pinned down), Law Manipulation (Those afflicted with the Void are bound to it and its rules, which defy space-time), Vector Manipulation and Acrobatics (Double Jump bends momentum to jump again midair), Black Hole Creation (Nova Bombs are consistently referenced as black holes), Reality Warping (Even the weakest Warlocks can shear reality with just a gesture, and Warlocks are known for shattering reality on the battlefield), Soul Manipulation (All Guardians have Light and the power to use it. Warlocks can permanently kill other Guardians, which they'd have to do getting rid of their Light. Light is found within your soul. Guardians can kill Ascendants in their Throne Worlds, where they exist as souls), Temporal Omnipresence Negation (All Guardians manipulate Light, which exists singularly across all of space-time), Temporal Omnilock Negation (Guardians can kill the Templar, which exists outside of time), Sealing Negation and Energy Manipulation (Atheon and the Templar can use the debuff Detain, which seals Guardians in Vex energy fields. The Guardians can destroy these to escape), Invulnerability, Aura, Resurrection and Power Bestowal (Radiance cloaks Guardians in an aura of Light that makes them invulnerable, with the ability to bestow this on others for a short time. They can also regenerate/resurrect themselves without their Ghosts/Light), likely also possess all the abilities of The Traveler |-|Grenades=Fundamental Light (All Grenades function off of either Arc, Solar or Void), Status Effect Inducement (Flashbang Grenades disorient enemies, Incendiary Grenades set enemies on fire), Damage Boost (Flux Grenades and Fusion Grenades do bonus damage to enemies when attached to them), Fire Manipulation (Firebolt Grenades generate burning Solar Light, and similarly do Thermite Grenades), Explosion Manipulation (Fusion Grenades set off explosions), Electricity Manipulation (Lightning Grenades stick to surfaces and periodically fire electric bolts), Weather Manipulation (With Storm Grenades), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnetic Grenades stick to surfaces), Technological Manipulation (Swarm Grenades release robots hunting out enemies), Power Nullification (Suppressor Grenades disable enemies' abilities for a short time), Sealing (Solar Grenades trap enemies in rings of swarming Solar, Vortex Grenades trap enemies in rings of swarming Void) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fundamental Light (They're unaffected by it in the Crucible, and this is shown even in the lore), Conceptual Manipulation (The Deathsongs of Wizards can kill Ascendants, which are conceptual, but they only affect a Guardian's physical body. Deathsongs also define the "quiddity," or concept, of death. Guardians can also persist while the Deathsongs are affecting them, delaying the effects for several minutes at a time. Guardians are unaffected for the most part by Vex weapons which fire raw Vex Gate Network energy), Mind Manipulation (Deathsongs are so powerful, they destroy your mind, even if they're used to resurrect you. Guardians travel the Vex Gate Network (which sends strong, meditated minds into madness. The Vex Gate Network is also described as infectious, entheogenic and while the Vex within are also Guardians can also wander Throne Worlds, which target your mental weak points with Darkness), Death Manipulation (Guardians can partially resist Deathsongs, and they can also travel between Throne Worlds, whereas the spaces between Throne Worlds invoke a death greater than the concept of death itself), Matter Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement and Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by shots from the Torch Hammer), Radiation Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (The Dreadnaught emits deadly radiation and alters gravity waves), Law Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Vex cannot simulate timelines with Guardians in them), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Voidwalkers are unbound by the laws of space-time), Causality Manipulation (Atheon sent Guardians into the past/future and manipulated causal pathways to get rid of them, but the Guardians could still make their own fate via the Aegis), Fate Manipulation (Vex controls fate in their timelines, meaning they should be able to stop any intruding Guardians, but Guardians can still persist and defeat them with the Aegis), and Soul Manipulation (Guardians can tank other Guardians' Soul Rip and go on without a soul. Normal attacks from Ascendants don't affect their soul either) |-|With Equipment=Added Fundamental Light, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation and Vacuum Manipulation (Many different weapons make use of Arc, Solar and Void Light), Empowerment (The bloodlust of the user causes the Bad Juju to tear through enemies easier. Nechrochasm and Zen Meteor grow in ability with their users' focus), Accelerated Development (Nechrochasm gets more powerful the more it destroys), Soul Manipulation and Regeneration/Resurrection Negation (High-Godly. Thorns and Red Deaths can permanently kill Guardians. Cleavers affect Light directly), Light Manipulation and Camouflage (Patience and Time bends light as a means of camouflage), Explosion Manipulation (Gjallarhorn is a shoulder-mounted rocket weapon,] Heavy Slug Thrower is a microrocket weapon as well as Slug Rifle, Rocket Launchers are rocket launchers, Shrapnel Launchers are like rocket launchers but fire explosive rounds of shrapnel, Truth is a rocket launcher, Dragon's Breath is a remote-detonated rocket launcher), Power Nullification (The Chalice of Light lets Guardians recover health passively even when Crota attempts to negate it), Aura and Power Bestowal (The Brand of Immortality makes anyone inside of its aura invincible), Plasma Manipulation (Shock Blades are plasma swords), Homing Attack, Heat Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (With Shock Rifles and Wire Rifles), Heat Manipulation (With Scorch Cannons), Durability Negation (Slug Rifles pierce armor), Black Hole Manipulation (Line Rifles fire from the accretion discs of black holes]), Causality Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Vex Mythoclast induces a causal loops and binds space-time on fire), Law Manipulation and Principle Manipulation (Darkness invoked the laws of matter and the principles guiding mass and motion), Energy Manipulation (Fusion Rifles are energy-based firearms), Conceptual Manipulation (Pocket Infinity can harness the energies of the Vex Gate Network,] whereas the strongest among the Vex are conceptual), Sword Logic, Fate Manipulation, Principle Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Husks of the Pit, Touches of Malice and Shredders are Hive artifacts, and Hive and all their weapons function under Sword Logic), Fate Manipulation (Atheon sent Guardians into the past/future and altered causality to get rid of them, but they could make their own fate to escape with the Aegis), Super Good Advice brings back lost bullets) |-|Their Ghosts=Acausality (Types 3 and 4. Ghosts can manipulate Light, which is paracausal), Information Manipulation (Can store information for later,) in amounts of up to 2^128 documents, Magic (Ghosts can manipulate Light), Flight, Soul Manipulation (Ghosts can rekindle your Light), Data Manipulation (They can make data transmissions), Memory Manipulation (Ghosts can project fake memories into your head with Light), Precognition (Can look to the future with analysis), Dimensional Travel (Ghosts can bounce between dimensions), Teleportation (Ghosts can teleport into a Guardian's dimensional storage), Mind Manipulation (Can assist Guardians in targeting various parts of enemy minds) Standard Equipment: Various firearms, melee weapons, vehicles, Ghosts, Sundial, Aegis, Chalice of Light, Brand of Immortality Intelligence: Supergenius (Guardians are extremely capable combatants that nothing short of a Ghost can understand. They have an excellent understanding of forces and physics surpassing our own and have deciphered the plans of even the Vex. The most notable of the Guardians have revolutionized history and defeated foes with infinite knowledge, some embodying and even transcending the concepts of cunning and intelligence itself) Weaknesses: Guardians are extremely dependent on their Ghosts and their Light. To be revived after death, both are required; the Light to revive them, and the Ghosts to manipulate that Light. If either is lost, they can continue fighting, but death becomes permanent. Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Nightstalker= Grenades: *Spike Grenade: A grenade that attaches to any surface and emits a torrent of damaging Void Light. *Voidwall Grenade: A grenade that creates a horizontal wall of burning Void Light. *Vortex Grenade: A grenade that creates a vortex which continuously damages enemies inside. Movement: *Double Jump: An ability bending momentum to allow for a second jump midair. *Better Control: Upgrades Double Jump for better directional control while in the air. *Triple Jump: Upgrades Double Jump with a third jump. *Higher Jump: Upgrades Double Jump for even greater height. |-|Bladedancer= |-|Arcstrider= |-|Gunslinger= |-|Dawnblade= |-|Striker= |-|Sentinel= |-|Defender= |-|Sunsinger= |-|Voidwalker= |-|Stormcaller= Explanations (Optional) Paracausality: Paracausality is a form of acausality. Darkness is a paracausal force, and is deemed "acausal" several times. The prefix "para" means beside or alternative to, suggesting a separate form of causality, transcendent and superordinate of normal causality. This means it entails types 3 and 4. Permadeath: While souls are part of Guardians, they can go on without them, as they only need their Light to be revived. They can even lose their Light and soul and still not die, but if they die after that they're gone for good. Souls and Light: Like the souls of those in Darkness, the Light of Guardians is found within their souls. Light predates all of existence, as does time, and transcends the concepts created after it. The destruction of souls also notably comes after the destruction of one's Light. Essentially, to destroy their souls, you need to affect Light, which transcends principles transcending greater principles transcending type 2 concepts that transcend other type 2 concepts. Uncountably Infinite Replacements: Osiris used the Sundial to connect his Vex timeline-simulation counterparts across all space-time who can enact their own various lives, and, due to their connection, can replace each other and act where/when needed. Shapes beings principles: Shapes can be lies, which means they can also be truths. Under a Hive context (the only time where shapes are used in this manner), truths are principles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts